unknown any ideas?
by Alice is my alter ego
Summary: How's life? Jasper said as he sat across from me.My ex that I still love is being changed and hates me & the girl I changed is deranged and thinks we're dating and wants to kill bella cuz shes my ex. A simple 'fine and you'would have worked. r&r please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or anything but Ashley and any later characters.

A/N: Okay, This id just like my story that's up right now, just improved and I'm actually gonna keep up with it. If you have any thing to say, nice or mean, go ahead and say it. So, I hope you like it! This is still counted as my first real fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!!!

--------------------------------------------------Chapter One------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

"Jacob, Help me!" I yelled as the figure grabbed me and ran into the nearby forest. It had to be a vampire, because no one else could run that fast. But who? "Am I really that tempting to be kidnapped by unknown vampires?" I half- whispered. "And who the hell are you?" I said a bit louder, my anger starting to rise. How did I get in this mess? Oh yeah. I was just aching to go for a walk near the Cullen mansion at night so I drove my truck there and started walking. But Soon I got distracted by lights in the house and that's when the figure grabbed me. Stupid me! I just remembered that I'm being kidnapped by a vampire and more than likely about to die. When I snapped back to reality, I heard the figure laughing. Well, she was laughing and sounded quite familiar. Like someone I've met before. Like…

"Oh my frikkin god! Jacob help me now!!!" I shrieked out.

"Wow, Bella Swan. You are just as vulnerable as we last left you. It'll be way too easy. Wait- why are you calling Jacob Black?"She said while still laughing. I'd just noticed her fie- red hair blowing in the wind and easy to see even in this darkness.

"Umm, he's like, my best friend and has been for the past couple months and I-"Why am I talking to someone who was about to kill me? Her mane popped in my head. It was Victoria, back with a vengeance. She was trying to kill me and I had no way to stop it. Except…

"Oh, you know Jake? Well, you must know he's a werewolf. In fact, he must be looking for me right now." I said, starting to trail off. I was thinking about how I'm gonna leave Jake and everyone behind. I mean, I just got back to regular me, and I don't love Edward Cullen now. I'm over him. Now that I was thinking about it, I have to remember to thank Edward for leaving me a mess for almost a year. That is, if by some weird miracle I live. Once again, I had to be snapped back from my thoughts.

"Personally, I don't know what you see in him. You and my brother are way cuter together, even for a rotten human girl. Oops, that slipped." Victoria said. Wait- her brother? Rotten human girl? It can't be Victoria. It has to be-

"Oh, Rosalie! I can't believe it's you!!!" What are you doing here? "I said while jumping up, hugging her as tight as humanly possible, and knocking off her red wig revealing her luscious long blonde hair,

"Oh, geez, human, relax! We're moving back. I- well everyone- has missed you. Come on!!" She said, hugging me tight. A little too tight.

"AAHH, Rose! Do I look like I want to die?"

"You used to, till you started hanging out with that dog. Why'd you do it Bella? Did Edward leave you that miserable?"

"At first, but I'm over him now. Still thanking him." I commented trailing off yet again."Anyways, aren't we supposed to be going to your house?"

"We're here, silly!" Rose said, hugging me quickly then opening the door. The house looked the same as it did the last time I was here and everyone- yes everyone- was sitting there with a girl I didn't know. Who was she? Alice was the first to come up to me. She hugged me tighter than Rose did and I could feel myself turning blue.

"Man, Bella! We've missed you sooo much! You have to go shopping with us. We need to get some new stuff. Especially Ash." She said, loosening her grip, but not enough for me to catch my breath.

"Alice!!! I- can't- breathe! Let- go! Please!"

"Sorry Bella." She completely let me go and I took in a deep breath. Everyone except Emmett, Edward, and the girl got up to hug me and tell me how much they missed me. Even Jasper! After everyone sat back down, Emmett stood up.

"Since he's a wimp, I guess you've saved the best for last." He came over and hugged me. _At least I can still breathe._ "So, how's my favorite klutzy human been? I've missed my little entertainment source. So what's up, Belly?"

"A pet name. How cute! I guess that's the human position under future sister in law. A pet. Speaking of which, Edward?"

"Y-yes?" Edward stuttered, stiffening up a bit. This was going to be loads of fun.

"Thanks. For you know, leaving me a miserable wreck for the past year. I had sooo much fun. So that's what being a living zombie felt like…" I said, and then smiled at him. He winced and I tried hard not to laugh. The sight was just too hilarious.

"Sorry bout that." He said it so low I could barely hear.

"Oh, it's okay. Who knew being miserable was so much fun?" He now completely hid behind his hands which made me smile bigger and try my hardest to stifle a laugh. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't do as well and burst out laughing. Carlisle and Esme just got up and left, obviously trying not to laugh, and the girl sat there with a confused expression.

"Umm, way confused here!" The girl said.

"Sorry, Ashley. To long and hilarious to explain." Jasper choked out between laughs.

"But I bet Edward would love to explain!" I gave up at any attempt not to laugh, but only let out a small chuckle. Edward looked around then ran upstairs to his room still pouting.

"Edward? Oh my god I got it! He dated a human! Wait he didn't kiss you did he? Eeew, essence of human! How far did you two go?" Ashley shuddered as she spoke.

"Just kiss. He never loved me. He just broke my heart." I made sure to say it loud enough for him to hear and in return I heard a low growl and laughed again. I was having fun doing this to him, but deep down I felt that it was wrong. My laughter ended up coming up short. "Okay, my fun is over, I'll go talk to him now."

"My boyfriend, I'll go." Ashley spat, glaring at me.

"And here I thought her couldn't do worse than me." I heard0 0a faint chuckle and smiled, which pushed Ashley over the edge. She lunged at me and Emmet grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ash, just because he changed you doesn't mean you two are dating. And you're not gonna. Alice saw it. I like Bella more anyways." She had stopped laughing and finished off her statement by rolling her eyes. Ashley just got up and walked out the house.

"Wow, Rose. Thanks. Okay, I'm going up now!" I said while running up the stairs. I got half way up and tripped.

"And the klutzy human's back, gracing us with a performance!" Emmett's laughter boomed through the whole house. I blushed and continued up to Edward's room. I didn't other knocking, because I could hear him punching something. When I opened the door, he punched a hole in the wall. Esme is gonna be pissed.

"So you change her and not me? Just great, Edward. Is that another one of your brilliant choices?"

"I'm sorry, Bella! What else do you want me to say?" He moved on to a new wall and started softly punching it.

"I want you to explain and please stop punching the wall! It's so annoying!"

"Fine, whatever." He stopped and collapsed on the couch. "I left to save you, okay? I thought you'd be better off with a normal life so I left. I was trying to save you." He said it all in a rush.

"And you did such a great job. I was miserable, you know"

"So you said"

"Is that all you're going to say? Just a half- hearted explanation and leave it at that?" My anger started to rise again and I just kept talking, not really knowing what I was saying. Edward d sat and listened, getting mad with every word.

"ISABELLA WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!? GOD, BELLS, YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN AND YOU WON'T STOP TALKING LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO!" Edward yelled and I fell to the floor covering my ears. It was so loud my head hurt. "Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry.

"Talk" I calmed down and finally spoke

"I left because I love you."

"Bullshit, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Bullshit. You know what? It's all just lie after lie with you. I'm gone, Edward, but I should have know. I'm exactly what Emmett said; an entertainment source to you." With that, I ran out of his room and outside with a stream of "what happened?"( Emmett),"Whoa, they were raging!"(Jasper), "I should have seen this coming. Stupid, stupid Alice!" (Alice), and "Bella, come back! Dammit Edward! Why'd you have to be stupid again?"(Rosalie). But what stood out to me the most was that I could hear Edward's growls and punches followed by glass breaking all the way outside. When Jasper tried to help all he yelled was"Jasper stop now or I'll rip you to shreds!!" I shook my head starting to run again, hearing sounds around me the whole way. As I got close to the main road, I slowed down and bumped into a girl cold and hard as marble.

"Stay away from Edward or I'll personally kill you. No questions asked. Got it?" Ashley said, her voice dripping with hatred. I must have had a death wish because I responded by saying; "And hat if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll just have to solve that, won't we?

Ashley said. With that, she crouched and lunged at me before I had time to react.

-------------------------------------Till next chapter----------------------------------

Okay, that was my story. Please, everyone who reds this, please review. I want to know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, thanks 2 everyone who read this. I think it royally sucks but my big sis, rokstr-eclvr-92 says that it's extremely good. So I have to pretend that I believe her and keep posting no matter what I think. But I want to know what you guys think so please, please review for me!!!!!! Thank you sooo much everyone

------------------------------------------------Chapter two--------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

I braced myself, ready for the impact and tried to close my eyes but I just couldn't. Ashley crashed into me with a thud and fell onto the ground on top of me. The smell of blood it me and it took all I could not to faint.

"You know, I could just suck you dry right now"

"You could, or you could just go away and leave me the hell alone."

"Umm, yeah, see, that takes away all my fun. No, I'd like to see your dead body lying on the ground." With that, she raised her arm and aimed her balled- up fist right over my heart. As soon as her knuckle touched my skin, two people- well, vampires- came and crashed into her, knocking her from on top of me and into the dirt and mud a couple feet away. I noticed the two were Emmett and Jasper. After that, a couple things happened simultaneously. Alice and Rose ran to me, but Rose immediately staggered back. Alice and Emmett were used to the smell of my blood so they held their breath and Rose soon followed. Emmett held Ashley back and she struggled against his grasp. But the thing that was the biggest to me was that Jasper couldn't stand the smell of my blood as much and everyone else could and came and bit me in the neck. He soon realized what was happening so he pulled back, but he stayed long enough to change me. As he did this, I said the only thing I could think of. "Thanks, Jasper. You gave me one of the two things I wanted the most." I finished, feeling fire and pain spread through me and letting blackness overcome me.

Alice POV

"Oh my god, Bella's going to be a vampire! Yay! Thank you so much, Jasper. Oh shit! Jacob! You guys, what are we going to do?" I said this all in a rush. We would have to stage Bella's death, stay out the public eye, and move.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Emmett said, letting go of Ashley and running off with Jasper to do god- knows- what. "Let's go, skanks-r-us." Rose grabbed Ashley by the neck and dragged her into the nearest forest. I shook my head and picked up Bella, avoiding toughing the cuts and blood from her fall her fall with Ashley, and ran her back to the house to find Carlisle. "Carlisle, help! It's Bella! Hurry u-"

"Alice, I'm right here, now what happened?" He took a thrashing and moaning Bella from me and laid her on the couch to treat her while I explained everything. I finished just as he finished treating Bella. "Get her cleaned up and changed. There was nothing major wrong with her, just some minor cuts and bruises."

"Isn't it great, Carlisle? You'll get to have another daughter. If only Edward would stop acting like such a jerk, it would all be perfect. And I'm not stupid, Edward! I saw you and I know you are hiding behind the curtains watching us so just come out."He was really pissing me off.

"I'm being a jerk? I know you heard everything Bella said to me earlier. You and everybody else found it hilarious."

"Well, she does have a reason to be a little pissed off since you left her and said that you didn't love her. Now, you need to stop acting like such a retard. You know you still love Bella, so tell her. Well, of course, after the transformation."

"Yeah, about that. WHY THE HELL IS BELLA BEING CHANGED?" The volume of his voice made my head bang and me cringe in fear.

"What's with you yelling today?" Carlisle mumbled, leaving the room.

"Look, Edward, you heard the whole conversation and don't say you didn't. You can't honestly say you don't want Bella to be a vampire. Don't even mention that damning her for eternity shit! "

"GOD, I CAN'T EVEN GET TO THE FRONT DOoR! EMOTIONS ARE WILD IN THERE! PAIN, ANGER, WORRY, LOVE… I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jasper yelled from outside the door, his voice fading from obviously running away.

"Hey guys, the whole funeral thing? All taken care of. We got her blood and put it in the trick so they can id her, then I crashed it into some trees and a lake. It was allot of fun. Oh yeah, the police are there checking it out right now. Is it going to work, Alice?" he went in the kitchen and came back with on of his bottles of bear blood. R

"Yes, Emmett. Will you go out and hunt for Bella and put it in a bottle?"

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour." He finished his bottle, threw it away, and ran out of the house at vampire speed.

"Now back to you, Edward, are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm going out. I'll be back whenever."

"The hell you are! See, you still love her and you know it. The only reason we're in this shit right now is because of you. We didn't have to leave, Edward. You weren't the only one who loved Bella. We all did. And you put all of us through hell. Now will you grow some god damn balls and just tell her you love her!?" As I said this, Rosalie and a mangled looking Ashley came in the house. Ashley stood by the door with her mouth hung open and Rose got a cold towel and started dabbing Bella's head with it. Edward looked deep in thought for a second. Then he looked at Bella before walking out the door.

We all sat around watching Bella scream and thrash around for about three hours before I picked up Bella and me and Rose took her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. We took in Edward's room to forego her transformation. I sat with her for the first two days, with no sign of Edward or Jasper at all. Rose, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle occasionally came in to check on her and sit with me for a little while. I was a little depressed with Jasper missing, and I didn't even try to hide it. The hours ticked on, and by the time her transformation was over, I had a massive headache from all her screaming. Man does Bella have a powerful set of lungs!

I was sitting listening to 'Heartbreak Hotel' by Elvis and reading pride and prejudice when it happened. Her heart completely stopped. I paused the song without looking and listened closer. Just then, two cold arms wrapped around my shoulders. For a second I thought it was Jasper, but when I saw long brown hair on the side of me, I knew it was Bella. I jumped up to hug her but stopped short.

"Bella, you are so beautiful!!"

Bella POV

I opened my eyes as soon as the pain died. I knew the transformation was complete. Alice was listening to 'Heartbreak Hotel,' so I guess Jasper was missing. I decided to surprise her and wrapped my arms around her neck to hug her from behind. She hesitated for a second, but immediately jumped up. She was about to return the hug, but stopped short.

"Bella, you are so beautiful!"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused, and I'm positive it showed on my face.

"Just look in the mirror." I walked to a floor length mirror and looked at my reflection. Alice was right. I looked amazing. My hair was a little longer and my skin was a little paler. I had more curves, with a bigger butt and bust. I turned around and actually looked at the room I was in.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" I was surprised at the musical sound that came out. Just as I said that Edward came bursting in.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He sounded angry, but he was looking at me with pure lust.

--------------------------------------------------Till Next Chapter--------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make it a little longer, but I's stopping rirht here so I can work on Edward's Point of View. Please don't kill me!!!!! I'm sorry fort changing the summary so much, it's just I didn't like it before and i'm having trouble deciding. please review for me! I need criticism!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, Thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. I'm glad you all like it! But I need title ideas, so if you guys would help with that, I would greatly appreciate it. This is going to be from Edward's point of view, but on the day he came back. Okay, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter Three-----------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I walked in to the house trailed by Jasper. We had spent two days in Delani. He needed to see Alice and I finally decided that I would talk to Bella. I got to the stairs and almost got trampled by Emmett and soon Rosalie. "Emmett Give me my god damn shoes!!" I stood stunned for a second, but decided to go up to my room and take a shower. Once I got to the landing on the third floor, I heard Alice's voice in my room. "Bella you look so beautiful." I ran to my room and burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I was talking to Alice, but I just couldn't look away from Bella. I was positive the lust was showing on my face. I thought Bella was beautiful as a human, but now? Whoa.

"Look, do you think I want to be in here? Heloo? I was in my transformation! I didn't know where the fuck I was!" Her voice was magical.

"I wasn't talking to you, Bella, I was talking to Alice."

"Al-ice? Where are you?" Jasper sing-songed from downstairs. I swear her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Coming, honey! It's a good thing you two are back! We all, well, except Carlisle and Esme, are going to the mall. And you can't get out of going." With that she left.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower?" I asked, walking into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"Go Ahead! I'm leaving anyways. I'm kind of hungry."

"Don't you mean thirsty?"

"Well, that too. Why am I talking to you?"

"Cause you're in my room" She didn't even notice that I had already taken a shower at vampire speed and now standing in front of her.

"Don't take this the wrong way- okay take it anyway you want to- but I don't want anything to do with you"

"Why are you so pissed at me?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"I should be mad at you."

"Why is that?"

"You hung out with that dog."

"You left me when you promised that you wouldn't"

Damn, she had me there. "Well, two wrongs don't make a right."

"But it makes us even."

"Can we have an actual conversation?"

"Okay, why don't you share a room with Ashley?"

"I didn't mean about that."

"But I do, so answer it. I mean, she is your girlfriend. Or do you not love her like you didn't love me."

"No, I don't love her because she's not even my girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, she tried to kill me over you. I'm actually glad, cause if she didn't I'd be human still."

"Look, Bells, can we just start over?"

"Let me think… no."

"Care to explain why?"

"We're not at Forks High and I'm not a human, so the temptation's not there. Plus, I'm thinking about going after Jacob. Wait, I can't do that. Okay, Mike Newton! You know, he's looking a lot hotter now." By this time she had changed into a blue halter top, blue miniskirt, and blue stilettos. Her jewelry matched everything on her. She was even wearing the one thing I forgot to take when we left. A blue diamond bracelet I gave her on one of our dates. She looked sexy and I couldn't even deny it.

"Oh, the temptation's there. By the way, nice bracelet. I've seen it somewhere."

"What? Oh, I thought I burned this thing. Oh well, here. Give it to Ashley. I think she'd love it."

"And I know you're kidding about the whole Mike thing." She tried to give me the bracelet, but I wouldn't take it so she threw it on the couch.

"No, I'm serious! No wait, I have a better idea! I'll go find those guys from Port Angeles! You know the ones you had to rescue me from when you were stalking me?"

"Why are you being so overdramatic?"

"Why are you being so ridiculous? Could you just let me be happy for once?" She went outside with two of the five bottles of blood that Emmet brought her and drunk them both. She started walking to my car, but stopped short.

"Oh no. I'm not riding with him. Or the little bitch for that matter."

"Please, Bella? Here, take my IPod. You don't even have to talk to him." Alice handed the IPod to Bella and she immediately sat in the back and put in the headphones. During the fifteen minute drive to Alderwood Mall in Seattle, Bella listened to- and sang- songs that would have killed me inside if I was alive. The first one was called 'Skin' by Alexz Johnson. Once we pulled out she started singing it.

_'__I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I__ create my paradise_

_Everything I've held_

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit_

_Among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied_

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_I don't believe I'll be OK_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin_

_Y__ou might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_Another little white lie'_

"Hey, Bella, do you mind if I cut on the radio?" I asked after the song ended.

"Go ahead. Just nothing classical please." She cut off the IPod and put it down.

As soon as I cut on the radio, 'Because of you' by Nickelback came on. I started singing the first part of the song.

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_Watch as it all fades away__From what you do, because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?_

After I sang that part, I stopped. Bella started singing next.

_Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness_

_Doctor could you be my priest_

_You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken_

_You laugh as you lie through your teeth_

After that, we both stopped singing. I t was quiet for the rest of the ride.

_From what you do, Because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?_

_From what you do..._

_Hands on the mirror, _

_can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_And watch as it all fades away_

_From what you do, Because of you_

_You know I can't be there_

_Each time that you call_

_I swore not to come, but I m here after all_

_I know by the look that I see in your eye_

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of...?_

We pulled up to the mall and Bella Immediately went to Alice and Rose. Me, Emmett, Ashley, and Jasper all trailed behind them. Alice was the first one to talk.

"We are all going in the same stores. Now, Bella, you get first pick. What store."

I don't know what came over Bella, but she said the one thing no one expected her to say. "Victoria's Secret."

-------------------------------End of Chapter---------------------------

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday; I just had a lot on my mind. So pleas help me with my title problem and REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!! I know this chapter sucks, but it's gonna get better! Trust me!! Bella's outfit is on my profileAdios!!!


	4. I'm Sorry

Okay, so since no one is really reviewing my story, I'm kind of taking it as an "it's not good." So, I need people to take a poll. And don't worry; I'll give you guys 3 days. But Please review your answer, don't p.m. me.

If you want me to continue my story put (A)

If you want me to just stop it and give it up put (B)

Thanks for your help. Please, please, please review for me okay?


	5. Not needed

I'm working on chapter four now, but I still need you guys to give me your opinion. PLEASE VOTE!!!! And if I do continue, it'll be on a review amount basis so I don't feel like my story completely sucks. So come on, you guys! Vote please so I know that I'm doing the right thing. THANX 4 THE HELP

Oh yeah! If you voted (A) I need you to vote again. What do you want:

If you want Edward and Bella together in the next 2 chapters, vote (2)

If you want them to stay apart longer, vote (3)

okay, I'm done. I promise. I'll post in 2 days if you guys want me to. Adios!!!!!


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Man, okay. Just so you know, don't laugh at me, but I'm scared to post this chapter. Yeah, I'm actually scared. Cause I think it'll suck and no one will like it. But I have a theory so I'm gonna test it out. So I hope you tolerate this chapter and don't give up on me yet!!!! oh yeah, 721 hits!!!! Thanx 4 staying with me guys!!!!

--------------------------------------------------Chapter Four------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

"We are all going in the same stores. Now, Bella, you get first pick. What store."

I don't know what came over me. I honestly don't. But I said the last thing no one expected me to say. "Victoria's Secret." I guess that now that I'm a vampire, my confidence has risen and I actually want to dress sexier. I didn't even complain when she put me in these stilettos! Everyone had puzzled expressions on their face, but Alice and Rose soon smiled and Edward let out a quiet growl and a "I knew I should've waited one more day. But I just had to come back to talk to her!"

"Oh, I'm a her now? I guess I can't be a pet since I'm a vampire now, but I can be a her, huh Edward."

"Sorry, Bella." By now, everyone but Ashley was laughing and we were in the mall. There might as well have been a spotlight on us. All eyes were on us, and it boosted my confidence ever- so- slightly. "Come on guys, Victoria's Secret awaits!" I skipped ahead and Alice and Rose son followed. The fact that all three of us were wearing miniskirts, halters, and stilettos skipping like we were wearing regular shoes got us plenty of lustful and envious looks. When we got to the Victoria's Secret door, this really hot guy (but not as hot as Edward) came up to talk to me.

"Hi, my name is Derek. I was just wondering, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" He glanced at Edward and smirked. Edward growled when he did that and opened his mouth to talk, but I beat him to the punch.

"Geez, lay off, Fido! Tell Alice and Rose I'll be back, k?"

"No, I'll just stay here and wait for you"

"Whatever, stupid masochistic lion." I mumbled so low and so fast only a vampire could hear.

"Okay, ridiculously difficult lamb."

"More like a single lioness whose heart just got pieced back together and a certain lion is trying to break it again." Edward rolled his eyes and Derek looked confused for a second but reached out his hand to me. I took it, but immediately hoped he didn't notice the temperature or hard feeling. After I did, I noticed there was no warmth. I just felt two cold and hard as stone hands. Derek started to talk when we were out of earshot of Edward. "So, I'm guessing you and the masochistic lion are dating?"

"Were dating."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Bella. I was told to come talk to you. You see, I'm joining your coven because I got in fights allot in my old one and was told to get to know you since you're a new vampire. Speaking of which, when you say were dating, how long have you two been broken up?"

" Oh, about a year. "

"Oh, well, in that case, how would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"I would love it."

"I have to come by the house later anyways, so I'll pick you up then?"

"Perfect. See you around seven?" I walked back to a waiting Edward and smiled at him. "He's a vamp. Not a human. And your spying on me is getting really annoying Edward. You don't have to take care of me. I'm sure Ashley can use a little TLC anyways." He was starting to get pissed at me. I could tell. I hurried and went into the store.

Shopping went by fast, but not fast enough. We were done by two and home by 2:20. The car ride was pretty silent, with Edward voicing his opinion of me going on a date with Derek and me responding by telling him to just shutup and drive. By the time we got home, I was starving, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat with a curious Edward following me. I needed to make him pay for spying on me, but how? I had the perfect idea. I got some strawberries and drizzled ho melted chocolate on them.

"You know Edward, I've always loved nice big, plump strawberries. The bigger they are , the more fun it is to suck them." I started sucking the strawberry in and out, sinking my teeeth into it so the juice would drop in my mouth. Edward's pants had turned into a tent and I laughed. He looked down and ran up to his room.

Seven rolled by too slow for my liking. by 6:30 I was ready to go. But seven sharp, Derek was at the door. We had a small talk with Carlisle, who said Derek and I will be staying at my house, which Alice and Edward protested to, and We'll be moving right after my funeral. After the talk me and Derek both stood up.

"Ready to go, Bella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked out the house hearing Edward's growls and punches up in his room.

Okay, guys. lets go for 7 reviews. that'll put us at 30. okay? Sorry it took so long to post. I was having serious writers block and this was the best I came up with. Now this part is completely useless, but my sister, rokstr-eclovr-92 is pissed at me 4 saying that im gonna pretend to believe her, so I have 2 say this. IM SOO SORRY SHAY!!! Hehehehe some of her readers are scared shitless of me. It's hilarious. Okay. 7 reviews and I'll post again. k? Adios!!!!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: First off, let me start off by saying that I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. School has been hectic and my English teacher loves to pile as much homework on us as possible so that we have no free time whatsoever. Yeah, honors sucks ass. But on the plus side, I'm gonna try to update like my life depends on it, because I know if I don't update in a reasonable time, my readers are gonna come in angry mob form, strap me to a chair, and make me post nonstop. (I know a couple of you are doing your evil laughs right know and it chills me to the core that I am hearing it in my head. Lol, just kidding.) Now, sorry for the long A/N and… ONWARD TO FORKS!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5 ------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you look very beautiful. Then again, you are a very beautiful person. And I love your eye color. Are they contacts?" Derek said as we I got onto his motorcycle behind him. _Good thing I changed into jeans._

"Wait- what?" I opened the purse that Alice had strapped me with and began to examine my eyes. They were, in fact, the old chocolate brown color they've always been. And to add to that I was slightly blushing. "Well, that sucks. No, this is my natural eye color. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about this when I see him. Oh, god, I can still blush. I guess old habits really do die hard."

"What do you mean?" He was obviously confused and had a hard time keeping up with my scatter- brained verbal thoughts.

"Well, when I was human I used to blush at everything, so I guess now everyone still gets to see when I'm embarrassed or flattered or something." Understanding spread on his face.

"Oh, I see. Well, your ex-" We were zooming down the road at an extremely high speed, but it felt like we were flying. _His driving's better than Edward's._

"Edward" I corrected

"Yes, Edward. Edward must have been very stupid to let you go."

"Extremely. So, what do you wanna watch?" I didn't notice we were already at the movies.

"Umm I don't know. How does This Christmas sound?"

"Great." We- well, he, paid for our tickets and walked into the theatre.

After the movie we hopped back on the motorcycle and started driving. "So, Miss Swan, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I gotta go get some clothes from the Cullen's, but then we can go home."

"Okay." For the rest of the ride to the Cullen's we talked about the movie. We talked about the funny parts, what we did and didn't like, ect. When we got up to the house the door swung open and Alice appeared from behind it.

"Bella! You're back already? I thought you'd be gone for a while! Well, it's a good thing you're back. Edward needs you."

"Grr, okay. Whatever. I'll be right back Derek." I walked up to his room and opened the door. _Knocking is not one of my strong points._ Edward was sitting on the couch with his head down listening to 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-yo.

"New music choice?" I sat on the floor in front of him with my legs crossed.

"I was tired of my cds co I took Rose's IPod." He looked up at me and gestured to the IPod base by his stereo. I shrugged and got straight to the point.

"Well, I'm here."

"Hi" I rolled my eyes and continued talking.

"What did you need me for?"

"To talk."

"So… talk."

"Okay… How's Charlie?"

"Dead." I turned my head away so he couldn't see my eyes darken with rage.

"Sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how?" I sighed and looked back at Edward, hoping my eyes were back to the brown.

"Victoria. She left a note saying that since we were broken up she needed to get someone that I loved and Charlie was the easiest to get. She beat him up and placed him by the stairs to make it look like he had a heart attack and fell down."

"So she got away?" Did he really just ask that?

"No, Edward. I like totally used my super human strength and clumsiness to rip her apart and kill her."

"Okay, drop the sarcasm. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"That's been happening allot lately."

"What, me apologizing or not thinking."

"Both. Can I go now? My date isn't exactly over."

"Then why are you here?"

"To get clothes."

"Oh. He's no good for you Bells."

"Funny, that's the same thing Jacob said about you."

"Don't bring that stupid dog into this."

"And this is where I leave." I walked out his room and down the stairs. As soon as I got on the second floor to go to Alice's room, Ashley stopped me.

"You still don't know what stay away from my man means, do you?"

"Oh, he's your man? I really didn't know, since he thinks you're delusional and all."

"Whatever. Look, you better stay away from him. And this is your last warning." She was really getting on my last nerve.

"You know what? Let's settle this right now." I grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her into Edward's room. "Hey, Edward. Just so you know, your delusional girlfriend says that I just had my last warning and I have to stay away from you. So you might be without a girlfriend for a while." He looked a bit taken aback and was too shocked to talk.

"Look here you home wrecking bitch. Just leave us alone and let us be happy. He was just fine without you." I hardly- listened to what she said. After she called me a home wrecking bitch, I completely tuned here out and let rage consume my body. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but whatever it was, I loved the felling. With one quick motion, I reached up and punched Ashley right in her face. She fell back on the ground with a thud. Edward still stood there, the shock and approval clear on his face. She snapped back to reality and stood up. As she did this, everyone came rushing into the room, all going against the wall so we had space. Ashley punched me into the stomach and when I doubled over, she tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged and threw her on the other side of the room. While she was on the ground I assaulted her with punches and slaps. She dodged a few and then flipped me so I had my back on the ground and unleashed her own round of punches. During the whole fight, Emmet and Jasper were making sound effects and acting as commentators. I kicked her off of me into the wall by the door and put a small crack in it. _Okay, so it was a huge crack._ Esme was fuming and finally spoke up – well, yelled quite loudly- about our fight. "YOU TWO SOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! YOUR GONNA KNOCK DOWN MY WHOLE DAMN HOUSE!" Carlisle calmed her and took her from Edward's room. As soon as Esme and Carlisle left the room, Ashley came flying at me, but Rose grabbed her by her hair. She got her a second too late, because she grabbed for me but caught my shirt and ripped it right off of me when Rose pulled her back. I made a move towards her and Derek grabbed me around my waist.

"Let me go, Derek. The little slut is getting exactly what she deserves."

"Calm down first."

"How about I kill her then calm down?" I struggled against his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"How about not?"

"Dammit Derek, LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"No"

"She said let her go." Edward finally talked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Derek said back.

"Why don't you make me?" Derek gently pushed me aside and he and Edward started walking towards each other.

"Umm, Jasper, a little help??" I said, jumping between them with my hands on both of their chest. They both were fighting against me and way to strong for me to still try to hold back. "JASPER CALM THEM DOWN!"

"I think you need to be calmed down." He mumbled as he sent a few calm waves over the room. I threw Edward's stereo remote at him and he caught it and tossed it on the couch. After a while everyone had themselves under control and I was completely healed with no evidence of my fight with Ashley. She, on the other hand, took a bit longer to heal. Alice had given me a new shirt to put on and Ashley had left the house.

"Wow, Bella, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Emmett was obviously amazed by my fighting skills.

"When I was little, Rene made us take a couple classes together. No big deal." I shrugged and walked over to Derek, who was leaning against the wall with the crack.

" Emmett can this crack be fixed? I really would like to live and I think Esme is about ten seconds away from ending my life (no pun intended)"

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry Belly- poo! That wittle crack will be fixed up in no time!" He turned and skipped- yes, I said skipped- out of the room.

"Call me Belly-poo again and I'll be using your head to play soccer!" I yelled after him.

"Aww, I love you too, Bella! And you can't play soccer!"

"No one even think about calling me that name or trust me, you will pay." I looked around the room and stopped to glare at Alice who looked like she was seriously contemplating it. She smiled, giggled, and blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and focused on Derek.

"Ready to go?"

"Don't you have to talk to Carlisle?" He stood up straight and took his keys out his back pocket.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I went down the hall to Carlisle's office and raised my hand to knock.

"Come in, Bella."

"How'd you know it was me?" I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Well, you might not know this, but you still smell the same as you did when you were human."

"Hmm… Oh yeah! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Why do I still have human characteristics?"

"What do you mean?" He got up from his desk and stood right in front of me.

"Well, for instance, my eyes are still brown and I can still blush.

"I'm gonna try something for a second. Focus on having blue eyes." Closed my eyes and opened them again. Carlisle gasped.

"I think I know what your power is, Bells."

"What is it?" My curiosity was growing and I couldn't contain my excitement. I was bouncing around like Alice does.

"Illusions."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, I just want to say thanks for staying with me guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but you guys are frikkin awesome for continuing to read!! and if you're a new reader, hope you enjoy my story!! soo no review goal on this chappie, but there will be one on the next one, which will be posted tomorrow. I know, don't you just love to hate me??


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to my WONDERFUL readers who reviewed my story!! Okay so I'm going to try to update this as soon as possible because I have kept you faithful readers waiting for so long. And if they seem a little weird, then I'm sorry !! Ugh... so much freaking stress!! OoO when I say g man, it's another way of saying oh my god. Jus sayin, cuz some people get really confuzzleded. ) Well, what else is there to say… oh yeah! ONWARD TO FORKS!!

"Rewind! What do you mean _illusions_?"

"I mean you can make it look like something is a certain way, when in reality it's not."

" Ohhh, I get it! Come to think of it, I was thinking about those characteristics when they were noticed. Wow, illusions. Hmph. That's awesome. Wait- Carlisle? Can I try something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Smirking, I focused on picturing Carlisle with shoulder length black hair with blue streaks, a tight blue shirt, and black tripp pants. I nearly fell on the floor laughing at the sight. Carlisle shot me a confused look and I pointed to the mirror on the wall. He walked over to the mirror, gasped, (with horror, of course) and joined in on my laughter.

"Wow, Bella, this is a very… interesting look. But, sorry to say I enjoy the "Classic Carlisle" look just a tad bit better." I let out another small laugh and thought about the "Classic Carlisle" look. (He says it like it's… Dolce and Gabanna or something.) I left the room happy with knowing what my power was and walked over to Alice's room. Before I even had a chance to knock (yes I was gonna knock) the door swung open and Alice appeared behind it.

"Bella! Come for your clothes? You know, we are leaving in like… two days. Oh, and your funeral's tomorrow! We have to get you a gorgeous black dress and-"Before she could finish her statement I cut her off.

"One, I'm not- no, I refuse- to go to my own funeral. Two, we just went dress shopping earlier. And three, if I did go everyone would look at me like I'm some kind of ghost or something. So yeah, not gonna happen. Where are my clothes?"

"Already at your house. Oh come on, you know you want to go. You can use your illusion power thingy to make you look like a completely different person." I had walked in the bathroom and started reapplying my makeup. _Oh, my g-man. I'm hanging out with Alice way too much. Shopping? Makeup? This is- _"Bella?" I came out of my trance as son as I heard Alice call me. "So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Wait- what did I just agree to? Uh oh, Alice just squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You'll love going to your funeral. Trust me, you won't be sorry."

"I'm going to my own funeral. How ever will I be sorry?" Alice just rolled her eyes and pulled me downstairs.

"Are you gonna need me to go over tonight? We could watch movies, do each other's nails, go online shopping, drive to Seattle and go to Wal-Mart…" She was getting lost in her holiday fantasies.

"As tempting as that Wal-Mart trip sounds, I think I'll just chill with Derek tonight. I'll call you if I need you, okay?" Alice pouted the rest of the way out of the house and to the Motorcycle. Derek was waiting patiently, of course, for me and started up the motorcycle when he spotted me and Alice approaching. I paused- again- and looked up to Derek's eyes. "Umm I think I just wanna run home. That is, if you don't mind."

"No, no, of course not. I'll probably just drive around a bit."

"Oh Derek! How would you like to go to Wal-Mart with me? I'll tell you the directions to Bella's house and then we can go to Seattle."

"Uhh sure I guess?" He looked confused and- wait, was that a hint of fear?

"Great! I'll go ask everyone else if they wanna go." Alice ran inside being hyper, peppy Alice.

"Look, Derek, I'm sorry about how tonight turned out. I know this isn't the regular idea of a date.

"Eh, it's cool. You know, I learned a valuable lesson today.

"Really? What's that?"

"Never piss you off or you just might kick my ass."

"Might? Haha. I think I will."

"Right. In your dreams babe."

"Whatever... keep telling yourself that you'd win. One day it might come true. Emphasis on the might." Alice came out with the rest of the Cullens- and Ashley- trailing her.

"Well Bella it doesn't seem like you need to go for that run. Come with us! Please, please, pretty please???" She had a look on her face that almost made you do what she said. Almost.

""You all know that I would love to come to Wal-Mart and have random people watch us and question our sanity, " insert eye roll here, "but I'm gonna have to pass. My tub is desperately calling my name for a long, hot bubble bath."

"Well Bella I might as well stay with you tonight for, you know, protection." Edward interjected. He did not seriously just say that.

"Oh my fuckin g man, Edward. What the hell are you gonna protect me from? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not innocent, fragile Bella anymore. And it's your fault this shit happened in the first place! You left me to "protect me" and I only did worse. When I don't need you you're always there and when I do need you you're never fuckin around! Where were you when Charlie died, huh? Were you there o protect me then? No! I dealt with it, Edward. All by myself because the guy that I once loved left me all alone, taking my best friend, my second family, and my heart! So no, don't say shit about protecting me." Everyone just stood there, too dumbfounded to say anything. Alice, of course, was the first one to talk.

"OMG BELLY POO!! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND?!?! "

"Not if you keep calling me that you're not." Alice gave me a hug so strong that it would have killed me if I were still human. But ending the brief happy moment, Edward just had to open his mouth and speak.

"That's not really a fair card to play Bella. You know exactly why I left." I sighed and looked up Edward's face.

"Yeah, you are totally right. I know exactly why you left. Cuz you're an ass." With that, I ran off, keeping to the shadows, to the direction of my house. I walked through the door and headed straight for Charlie's room. Sitting carefully on the bed, I hugged his pillow and a picture of me and him when I was little. Silently, I spoke to my deceased father. "Sorry you got mixed up in all this mess dad. I really wish that you didn't have to pay for me loving a vampire. At least you don't have to worry about me being safe. You know, this vampire thing is pretty awesome. You'd love it. And it'd make your job at the station like tens times more fun whenever you guys really see some action, which is like never. I really miss you dad. I wish you were still here... If only it was me…" I didn't get to finish my statement. I slid down and let blackness overcome me.

--No, Bella's not sleep; she's just zoned out and kind of daydreaming—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MMkay so, there t is!!! I noe, don't kill me! When I hand wrote this chapter it seemed so long... well anyways i hope you liked it!!! Since I posted 2 chappies and the last one had no goal, lets go for 52 reviews. Is that okay?? So RR PWEEZZ!!!


End file.
